The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant botanically known as Agapanthus hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Northern Star’.
‘Northern Star’ originated from a chance open pollination of a group of unnamed Agapanthus cultivars (not patented). ‘Northern Star’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the chance open pollination in an outdoor garden in Fourways, Eggesford, Devon, United Kingdom in the Summer of 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Northern Star’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2002 in Fourways, Eggesford, Devon, United Kingdom. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.